


Treat Your Body Like A Temple

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Bottom Draco, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: It hadn't been easy, and it hadn't been fast, but after many years Harry had finally gained Draco's trust. Now he woke up next to him every day, and he knew just the way to show the Slytherin how grateful he was for that.





	Treat Your Body Like A Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the wonderful MM (thank you love<3)

The first time Harry came into contact with Draco Malfoy after the war, it was in a pub in Diagon Alley, and the man flinched away from his touch as if Harry’s hand was made out of hot iron. He hadn’t even seen it had been Harry. A touch from anyone was reason enough to hide as fast as he could manage.

That was the first thing Harry learned about Draco Malfoy after the war.

He hated being touched.

It took many more ‘accidental’ meetings in pubs, restaurants and potion supply stores before he learned the second, the third and the fourth thing about the man. Getting to know Draco Malfoy was like trying to get through three feet thick walls. Walls made out of a pureblood upbringing and trauma from the war. It was like breaking concrete with his bare hands.

His friends called him insane for even trying, and often enough he had declared himself insane for it too. Malfoy had never been an exceptionally nice person at Hogwarts, and Harry had no reasons to believe that things had changed much since then.

But he kept trying anyway, because he’d never felt more alive than the first time he put a smile on that aristocratic face. It was as if Malfoy was the only person left on earth who could make Harry feel grounded, make him feel part of the things and the people around him again.

So often Harry felt like leaving Kings Cross the day of the battle had been a mistake. Or that something had gone wrong and that he wasn’t fully living again after all. It was a terrible, frightening feeling that caused him to alienate himself from the people he loved, which only made things worse.

But now, more than a decade after that first meeting in the pub, things only seemed to be getting better. The concrete wall was almost gone now, and behind it Malfoy had turned out to be nothing short of a perfect snarky lover who never failed to make Harry laugh.

Harry still feared sometimes that a part of him was missing, that his soul had been damaged during the many years it had lived alongside a piece of Voldemort's soul, but it scared him less now. And it didn’t scare him at all on mornings like these, when he woke up to a softly snoring and slightly drooling Draco Malfoy on the other side of the bed.

Merlin, had it been a challenge to get him there, to get him to trust Harry enough so he’d let him in like this. But Harry’s efforts had been paid back by a thousandfold already. Just looking at the pale, steadily rising and falling chest was worth all the trouble he’d gone through. All the flowers he’d bought, the nights out with Pansy, Theo and Blaise, all the evenings watching antique roadshow in separate chairs, drinking from two different cups. They’d all been more than worth it.

Malfoy, or Draco now, actually, was still peculiar about being touched. He was jumpy about it at the best of times, and he didn’t initiate it much, though he did very much enjoy Harry’s affection now. He was only just starting to be okay with Harry touching or kissing him unannounced, which was a big step forward. But Harry never actually made use of that step, because if there was one thing he loved in the world, then it was the soft _yes_ Draco muttered after Harry asked him _may I?_

“You’re staring again.” Harry had been so focussed on watching Draco breathe, that he hadn’t noticed the man opening his eyes. But he did notice now and without realising it, a goofy smile grew on his lips.

“May I?” He asked. Draco chuckled and nodded slowly. His lean body was still heavy with sleep, relaxed in a way Harry had never even dared to dream about a few years back. Still smiling, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the pulsing point on Draco’s neck, drinking in the calming, honey like smell of Draco’s hair.

After that it was difficult to stop, though he would have absolutely done so if at any point Draco had said _no_ to his many _may I’s_. But he didn’t, so Harry didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until his lips had brushed over every scar on his chest, his hands had pinched both of Draco’s nipples until they were hard and his lover had gotten so aroused that his yesses came in short breathless pants.

“May I?” Harry asked again, his fingers teasing at the hem of Draco's boxers, where the confirmation of his aroused state stood out like a flag pole. Harry was in no different state himself, but he hardly cared. What he cared about, the only thing he cared about, was Draco. Making Draco feel good, feel loved, feel worthy and wanted and safe in Harry's arms.

Harry's touch.

“ _Yes._ ” Draco bucked his hips up slightly, but other than that he still had that blissful relaxed look on his face. The one he'd worn when he’d just woken up. Harry didn't think anything could turn him on more than that. Draco’s trust truly was a sight to behold.

Harry took a brief moment to let that feeling sink in, before he spoke. “Merlin Draco, you have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are. How beautiful you look.”

He traveled down and nuzzled at the waistband of Draco’s underpants, placing wet kisses as he went. “I could do this all day. Watch you, touch you, devour you, make you feel good.”

“Interesting.” Draco replied, his voice ragged with a mixture of sleep and lust. “But I’d rather you do it now.”

Harry chuckled, and hooked his fingers underneath Draco's boxers, to tug them down. He didn't need to look in order to know how hard his lover was. He could see that on his face already. _Fuck,_ but Draco really did look gorgeous like this. So trusting and willing, sprawled out before him as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Not a single care except for getting Harry’s mouth around his cock.

“May I?” Harry asked once more, his breath ghosting over the head of Draco's already leaking cock. Draco let out a soft whimper in response before nodding, and Harry lowered his mouth onto Draco's cock. But he never did stop looking at that gorgeous, relaxed face. The explicit consent Draco had given him didn’t fail to make Harry want to try even harder at pleasing the man, as it always did. And it wasn't long before Draco's soft whimpers had turned into long moans, and his breathing was becoming increasingly laboured.

“Good…” Draco brought out as he wrapped his hands into Harry’s hair and tugged lightly at the strands. “You feel so good.”

Harry smiled around Draco’s cock. As he sucked he put his hands to good use, letting them press and grip and tease in just the right places. He probably knew Draco’s body better than his own now. Knew what turned him on, what made him relax, what indicated that he was upset or nervous or happy.

Knew how to make him come so hard that even Harry’s stronger silencing charms didn’t survive the sheer sound of it.

But that wasn’t what Harry planned on this morning. No, this morning he wanted to be patient. He wanted to drag it out until Draco was so spent the only sound he made as he came was a soft whimpered _ah_.

Because taking his time meant building up the climax so slowly and carefully, that it left Draco’s mind completely blank, while at the same time not letting him come so fast that it was over too soon.

Harry knew how much of a worrier Draco was, and he’d gladly do anything to make him relax for a moment. And if the best technique for that was slowly and lovingly sucking his cock in the morning, then who was he to complain?

“I-, I-, So _good_.” Draco uttered low moan, pulling Harry out of his ponderings and letting him know that he was about to come. Harry focussed his eyes on Draco's face once more to see a faint smile battling for dominance with a look of pure pleasure.

It put Harry impossibly close to the edge, and he quickly reached down between his legs to give his own leaking cock some much needed attention. He hummed in pleasure around Draco’s hard length at the same time as the other man let out an almost desperate whimper. With one more deep suck and a teasing caress of Draco's almost bursting balls, stars exploded behind Harry’s eyelids and they were both coming at the same time.

With a soft pop Harry pulled his mouth off Draco and crawled up the bed to lay down next to his lover. The other man had barely moved since waking up. After lying there for a couple minutes in the afterglow of two spectaculair orgasms, Draco looked at Harry and chuckled. Harry raised an eyebrow as soon as his body felt a bit less like putty. “What?”

“Nothing. Just thinking of something Luna told me.” Draco leaned over to capture Harry’s lips in a long, slow kiss. The knowledge that Draco could still taste himself in there made Harry’s spent cock twitch in anticipation. It did so again when Draco whispered in his ear, “what’s the use of treating your body like a temple when you let no one in to worship it?”

Harry bit his still swollen bottom lip to stop an embarrassing whining sound from coming out, and he looked lovingly into Draco’s gorgeous grey eyes. His pupils were blown out, and his cheeks were still mildly flushed from his recent orgasm. He looked like a fucking sex god.

“You want me inside you now?” He asked, his voice still rough from Draco’s cock.

“Hmmmm, wouldn’t object.” Draco replied as he put his hands above his head and stretched, showing off the body that Harry had indeed worshipped so many times, and that he would worship many times more.

Wandlessly he summoned the lube from the nightstand. “May I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut, so I do hope it was somewhat decent. It was great fun to write this, especially for this amazing fest. Consent is such an important subject, and it should get more attention. I tried to do that in this ficlet simply by explicitly letting Harry and Draco ask and give consent. And I made both sides take initiative, to make sure it became obvious that they're both getting what they want. After all, that is what good, consenting sex is all about. A fun time for both sides. 
> 
> Great thank you to the mods of the fest why reminded my dumb ass to submit this after I sort-of completly forgot, whoops.


End file.
